Motor controller circuits frequently includes current limiters that are configured to monitor a current in the motor controller and disable or reduce the current when the current exceeds an overcurrent threshold. Such circuits protect the controller, the motor, and the overall system from excessive current that can occur during operation. The specific electrical system for any given application requires a current limit tailored to that specific application, as the amount of current that can be passed through a system without damaging the system varies depending on the specifications of the system itself.
When utilized in spacecraft, and similar applications, every element of the system including the motor controller must undergo a qualifications process to determine if it is capable of operating in conditions present outside of the Earth's atmosphere. Further, any time a component is altered within a system for spacecraft, or similar application, the entire system must be re-qualified. Requalifying a substantially similar motor controller when a current limit requirement is changed can add considerable expense to a project design.